Explanation
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: Xiaoyu and Jin's relationship was ended abruptly. A few years have past and now Jin is ready to explain why. Simple one-shot.


_A/N: This is just a simple one-shot. Just thought of it when I was writing other chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all._

_Explanation _

_Being with him was completely unpredictable. I loved every minute of it. Before I knew, it was all over. He never told me why; he just left. For years I've wondered what I've done wrong. During that time, dreams of him and me kept occurring in my sleep. But this particular dream (maybe more than a dream) gave me more answers than I realized. _

_-----------------_

It always starts the same way.

I'm in a graveyard. The smell of stale air fills the ghastly abyss. The fog below my feet support the deathly surroundings. By looking up at the sky, I see dark grey clouds with lightning flashing through; I can tell it's about to rain. I look down at myself and see I'm in the same black, strapless satin dress I wore when he and I parted.

Twiddling with my fingers, I casually walk around the graveyard. I look at various tombstones, telling what lies here. Some are people who died young and old. While others are animals and somewhat comical things like plants and material items. It's sad to know so many things died the way they did.

I keep strolling downward when the fog became too thick to see ahead. It didn't mind me much. So I continued wandering.

I only stepped twice and miraculously the fog cleared. My eyes widened as I saw a hooded figure walk past me. I knew it was him. It's always him. I didn't look at him and he did the same. Thunder and lightning mocked our ignorance with a quick flash following deep banging of the sky.

It seems we both stopped where we stood. I didn't face him. I didn't want to face him. Because if I did, happy memories of the past would surface.

I could tell he wasn't looking at me. I never liked it when he wouldn't talk to me. It would hurt because I would think I've done something wrong. But not this time. I just feel numb, yet wanting. Seconds later, I was out of thought when a deep voice penetrated the air.

"You look beautiful."

I looked through the corner of my eye. "You do too."

"I saw your hair was do-"

I wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Why did you leave me, Jin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop toying with me! Why did you leave? Was it me?"

It took him a moment to answer me. "I guess I could never avoid your questions."

"That didn't answer anything."

"I was getting to it, let me finish." He sighed. "Xiao, it wasn't you. I know this sounds cliché, but it was me."

I smiled a bit. "That's a relief. I thought it was something I did to you."

"Hn, you never did anything wrong to me. Ever since I fist saw you I was attracted to you. I didn't want it to go to your head though. "

I let out a little chuckle.

"Actually, you were the only person that I've enjoyed being around."

"Really?" My enthusiasm faded when something popped in my head. "Then why did you go?"

"As I said before, it was me. I couldn't do it to you, Xiao. I just couldn't."

"You couldn't do what?"

"I couldn't hurt you. What happened then and what's happening now is still at war in my mind. I couldn't and still can't be with you."

"Why?"

"You see, if I was born into a normal family with the normal life. You know what I mean, normal parents and maybe a dog. I would meet you like I did before and after we really felt a love connection, I would happily marry you and we'd even have our own kids, living the happy life any person would want. But I wasn't. I was born from evil and purity entwined. I have the same traits as my mother, pure and seemingly natural. But I have main traits from my father, hate and evil. Unfortunately, the evil in me is stronger than in my teen years. It could come out at any moment and take what's precious to me. That's why I left you, Xiao. Because I felt if we were together, I would end up hurting you in more ways than one."

I couldn't speak. I was too shocked from what he just told me. This never happened in my dream. He would usually say something with empty meaning and leave me. Why is this so different?

"It's not a dream either."

I softly gasp. I still didn't turn to him. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, this isn't a dream. It's all real. It's real like our love."

I could feel tears coming from my eyes. But I hold them back, trying to be strong. "Then why don't I feel it?"

"Because, I took it away."

"Why? Did you really think it was that important to take something so meaningful away?"

"Yes, but it's not gone away forever."

The sky finally gave up witnessing our little scene. It finally cried it's clear tears down on us, hard. All the pent up emotions, pouring down on us.

"Then where, Jin?" I turn to him, eyes glistening in tears. "Where has our love gone?"

To my surprise it wasn't regular Jin anymore. His hood was down, red eyes glaring at me with sorrow. He stepped to the side and pointed with a talon-hand to an open grave and a tombstone with an elegant broken heart engraved in the middle.

"This is where our love lays. This is where my love for you will remain."

-------------

_The End…_

------------

_A/N: I hope that this was good. Give me your thoughts on it. :P_


End file.
